


Criminal

by MekuKuro



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Bottom Park Jimin, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Everyone Is Gay, Italian Mafia, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Sweetheart, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mystery, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub Min Yoongi | Suga, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Violence, basically mystery with a lot of fluff and smut, i love vmin too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MekuKuro/pseuds/MekuKuro
Summary: Seokjin just wanted to live for once, instead of being locked inside every day.Then Joon started to show him all the wonderful things you couldn't do if you stuck to the law.❝Mama, I'm in love with a criminalBut this type of love isn't rational, it's physical.❞





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**  
**SHADOWS IN THE DARK**

 

* * *

 

 

**「** **suspect no.001** **」**  
**_Kim Seokjin_**

 **Real Name:** Kim Seokjin ** **  
** Age:** 17  
**Origin:** Denver, Colorado _(United States)_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 ** _DECEMBER 3RD_**  
**_5:28 PM_**

There were definitely a lot of better ways Seokjin could picture himself spending the night before his 18th birthday than being forced to attend the dinner party that his fiancé was giving. If you've ever been to one you know that they are extremely boring and that there's literally no fun involved what-so-ever, except if you're some 60-year-old bald dude with a monocle, that buys a whole new car, just because a pigeon shit on his old one. But Seokjin wasn't that kind of person and he certainly didn't want to be here. Especially because his fiancé was rude as hell and he tried to spend as little time with him as possible, what usually worked really well thanks to the fact that the house was massive and he actually was on business trips most of the time.

Needless to say, Seokjin wasn't the one to get to choose those kind of things, because the parents had been the ones doing that for their kids for generations now, and his father sure wasn't one to break traditions, he was pretty conservative when it came to those kind of things, but fortunately supported the LGBTQA+ community, so at least Seokjin wasn't forced to marry some random and at least got some eye candy, because the latter his parents had set him up with was actually pretty good looking. But his personality was a total catastrophe in Seokjin's eyes. He was disrespectful towards him and thought he could treat him like shit whenever he wanted, so of course Seokjin wasn't very fond of the idea of having to spend the whole evening with him.

The boy was just running his fingers through the strands of his brown hair in attempt to fix it, when he suddenly heard someone knock on his door.

„Uh, come in...?" It was actually more of a question than a command.

The door slightly opened and Jisoo, one of the housemaids, stuck her head through.

„Excuse me, sir, Mr. Lee sent me to tell you that the guests are coming and he wants you downstairs."

Seokjin sighed and shifted in his seat. „Thank you, Jisoo. I will be downstairs in no time."

The girl nodded and bowed, leaving the room right after. The young man lifted himself off his chair, grabbing his jacket that he had placed on the back of a chair earlier.

He frowned slightly as he looked at the dark blue fabric in his hands, because his fiancé had forbidden him to wear his favourite one, which was pink, because it apparently looked like he was "desperately seeking for attention". He slid the jacket on while closing the door behind him, making his way downstairs through the long corridors.

The house was so big that from time to time Seokjin still found himself walking through a part of it that he had never been in before, yet not even known it existed, even though he had been living here for almost two years now.

Just as soon as he entered the lobby he was waved aside by his fiancé. He had to really force himself to walk over to him, because he was standing there with a man and a woman, who were eyeing him up and down. He could basically feel them judging him.

 

 

**「** **suspect no.002** **」**  
**_Lee Jooheon_**

 **Real Name:** Lee Jooheon **  
Age:** 24  
**Origin:** Brighton, Colorado _(United States)_

 

 

"This is my fiancé that I told you about. Seokjin, this is my employee Im Changkyun and his wife Dayeong." The man smiled brightly, introducing the couple on whose faces was now placed the fakest smiles, that the latter had ever seen.

 

 

**「** **suspect no.003** **」**  
**_Im Changkyun_**

 **Real Name:** Im Changkyun ** **  
** Age:** 23  
**Origin:** Brighton, Colorado _(United States)_

 

 

"Uh, hello, uh... I'm Kim Seokjin. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand for the couple to shake it but pulled away awkwardly as soon as he realized they weren't returning his actions.

And then the three were all over business talk again and Seokjin was just left to awkwardly stand there with no one to talk to.

With a bitter expression on his face he let his eyes wander towards the floor and started counting the petals of the flowers on the beige carpet.

This was a disaster. Normal 17-year-olds were out partying now or doing something else that was fun, other than him, who was being forced to attend this stupid dinner party just a few hours before his birthday, counting flower petals on a carpet while slowly being suffocated by the painful boredom. This was not the way he had imagined himself spending the evening. He wished he could have spent it with his friends, but the thing was, he didn't even have anything like that. He was being homeschooled, so there was no such thing as meeting people his age. The only way to do that was through that damn youth group – or as Seokjin liked to call it, "The place where rich people bring their kids and show them off to other rich people" – his mum forced him to go to and all of the kids he had met there were annoying as hell.

He just wished he could go to a normal school and meet other teenagers, that had the same interests as him, that he could go to parties and get drunk like them, dye his hair a crazy colour and maybe have a few boyfriends that didn't treat him like crap.

His thoughts got cut off by his fiancé, who was suddenly dragging him to the side.

"Huh, Jooheon, what are you-"

"Can you try smiling just once here? It's embarrassing, you look like a fool!" Seokjin flinched due to the way Jooheon was talking to him, letting his look drop on the floor once again. "Why don't we see that pretty little face of yours, huh?"

The other said nothing and just thought about how he had never noticed in his two years of living at this place, how ugly the carpet was.

"Hey!" Suddenly his face was harshly jerked upwards by a hand, which forced him to look directly into the others eyes. "When I'm talking to you, look me in the face and don't disrespect me!"

Without having said a word Seokjin ripped Jooheon's hand off his face and turned around, storming off towards the bathroom. As he did so, he heard his fiancé mumble a "Sorry about that guys." and his face scrunched up with a sour expression.

This was the worst fucking birthday night ever.

He rushed into the bathroom and splashed some cold water into his face, looking up to face his mirrored self glaring at him with anger in his eyes. Ugh, how he wanted to punch something! But he didn't, because one, it would have gotten him into a lot of trouble and two, his reflection was way too beautiful to punch it.

So instead of letting his anger out on the furniture, he deeply breathed in and out. Jooheon would probably want him to come back and if he didn't that meant an angry Jooheon... and you don't want to face an angry Jooheon.

He ran his fingers through his hair and checked his reflection one more time before leaving the bathroom.

He was just about to walk around the corner when he saw a dark figure sneaking past from the corner of his eye. He turned around, furrowing his eyebrows and saw the silhouette quickly hushing into one of the rooms.

His thoughts were going mental. So many questions popped into his head all at once.

What was that? Who was that? What do they want? What should I do? What is even happening?

Before he realized it, he was already carefully placing one foot in front of the other, trying to make as least noise as possible. He could hear his own heart beating in his chest so loud, that he was scared it would make him noticeable.

The blood was rushing through his veins into his ears, giving him a sudden kick of adrenaline. He sneaked to the room with the carpet making his steps almost completely silent.

He held his breath.  
_What should he expect? What would wait for him?_  
He took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

He saw nothing.  
Well, nothing unusual.  
He had expected to see a person or something, but except for the normal furniture the room was empty.

Seokjin closed his eyes and breathed out, feeling relieved. His heartbeat got steady again and all the anxiety he had felt just a second ago simply dropped off his shoulders.

He decided to go back into the lobby because it had been quite a while and if he didn't go back now Jooheon would go mental.

He turned around and closed the door behind him.

What he didn't see was the window, that had been closed sloppily just a few seconds ago, swing back open.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

 _**CHAPTER TWO:** _  
_**THE MAN WITHOUT A FACE**_

 

* * *

 

 ** _DECEMBER 3RD_**  
**_1:41 AM_**

There was a silvery rattling to be heard when he grabbed the keys and slid the right one into the lock of the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. With a small clicking the door opened smoothly. The stranger slid into the room, closing the wooden object silently.

It was completely dark out, the moon hidden behind the masses of thick black clouds, but he still didn't bother to turn the lights on. It would only be a pain in the arse.

He slid off his jacket and threw it on the hotel bed, not paying any more attention to it afterwards. Using the second key the stranger unlocked the small safe and reached inside, pulling out a long black briefcase. For a few seconds the clicking of small gears could be heard, until the man had entered the right code in the combination lock and the case sprung open, making a dull sound.

He fully opened it, reaching for the rectangular object inside in order to take it out and carefully place it on the table. He unclasped it and pressed the power button for a few seconds, the laptop responding with a muffled noise to his actions, so he knew it was starting up.

A few moments later he was greeted by the view of a volcano and a pop up that asked him for his password. He quickly typed in the password, not even looking at the keyboard while doing so. He didn't need to, he knew it by heart.

Now that the computer was turned on and he was logged in, he moved his mouse to the symbol of his browser and clicked on it twice. As soon as the program popped up, the stranger typed in the name of a news website and started his research. The only sound to be heard were the soft noises the ventilation system was creating, the clicking of his mouse and the raindrops, which were released onto earth by the dark rain clouds.

His eyes flew over the page, where the most recent articles were listed. He sighed seeing what the world was up to nowadays. _'Did Kendall Jenner get another breast implant?'_ Nobody fucking cares. But then his eyes stopped at something actually interesting. A smile crept onto his face, that was lit up by the laptop screen, clicking on the link immediately.

" _Scarface strikes once again_ " throned on the page in bold black letters. Under that had been placed a picture of a man who seemed to be somewhat between 40 and 50 years old, scars scattered all over his face, followed by a text.

_"It was reported that Scarface has been spotted in Colorado once again. His victim seemed to be a young woman around the age of twenty. Her identity could not be identified due to her face being completely deformed. The corpse was found by a couple on late Saturday evening. They described seeing a person running away from the crime, apparently of male gender, around 1,90 meters tall. The cuts on the victim’s body seem to have been inflicted with a special blade, which has been identified as the same knife that has been used by Scarface before – which is said to be an individual item. If you know any information, please share it immediately with the closest police station."_

A proud grin rested on the stranger’s face. _Scarface, huh?_ he thought. _The police really aren’t very creative these days. Ray deserves much better than that. I spent so much time creating him and that's what they come up with? Lame._

Raymond -or Scarface how the police liked to call him apparently- was one of the characters who he was most proud of. Especially his crime history. Robbery, vandalism, kidnapping, domestic violence, black mailing, drugs, torture, stalking, murder... – everything was included. So, it made him sad to see the police make fun of his character like this.

They never had done that to any of his other characters.

Yeah, characters.

Ray was just one out of his thousands of thousands of different faces, each new one just as much -if not even more- as a challenge to create as the one before. He had to come up with a name, a personality, a whole new face no one had ever seen before. He had to create a seamless backstory, that fit together perfectly. He had to prepare credit cards, passports and ID cards to make the whole act believable.

On one day he might wear the paint sprinkled converse of a semi-famous painter or a drag queen’s glittery high heels, and on the other he was stuck in a coroner's white gloves. Next Monday he could be the guy sitting in his office, buried underneath mountains of paperwork, or even taking the place of an undertaker. Or he decided to be a teacher, teaching the kids in French class. Even impersonating women wasn't a challenge for him. He could be anyone or anything he wanted to.

He was known by people all around the world, a fact to which those affected were completely oblivious. Because with his abilities he was able to slip into somebody’s place at any time he wanted to and that was what he availed himself of to make him superior and be able to get to their mind in less than a moment.

He could slip into the role of every character, because people didn't know that he himself, as the person he was, even existed. And that's what made him so dangerous.

You would never know what to expect from him. You could be his next target and you wouldn't even realize that he had already taken the place of your best friend. Even if you had paid close attention you wouldn't have realized that it was actually him asking you for the way to the next bus station last Saturday. You were unable to notice that who handed you the remote today was him instead of your dad. You had no chance but miss that it was him that asked you over text if you had any math homework for Tuesday. Hell, you didn't even get it when he talked to you before you started reading this.

He was a shadow in the night, unnoticeable, unstoppable and most important, he was silent. He left a crime scene without any evidence that he had been there in the first place.

He made no mistakes. He was a professional. That's what people paid him for. They handed him a name and a photo and some cash and that was all it needed for him to start the game.

And the first level of that game was to get information. He had his ways to find out everything he needed and more about the person said in only a few hours. Yeah, just a few hours, that's all he needed to get to stage two of the game: Finding the victim. That was usually when messing around with different characters started, which then leaded to step three of the plan.

Killing his victim.

As said, he did it quick and clean, leaving the crime scene long before the police had even found out about the incident. Sometimes he did leave little clues for the police, but only for fun, because he liked building his character's story.

But being a hit man was not the only thing he did for money. If he started a list with everything he had done, he would probably never finish it before passing away. He did pretty much everything if it was for money, drugs, robbery, smuggling and so on and so on. The stranger couldn't say that he wasn't at least the slightest bit proud of it.

He looked at the small clock in the corner of the LCD monitor of the laptop. 2:45 AM it read in small pixelated numbers.

He moved his eyes onto the page once again, scrolling down for a while and clicking through a few more articles, but none of them seemed to really gain his interest.

He was just about to close the application and shut off his computer, when suddenly something caught his eye. It was one of those advertisement like Buzzfeed articles you would usually see on news sites, really boring actually.

"10 future marriages we're looking forward to"

Reflexively he clicked on the icon, without any deeper meaning to it. He scrolled down, not knowing any of the people that were placed on 10-5, followed by a few celebrities he did know, but didn't really care about. But when it came to number one he stopped.

" _Lee Jooheon and Kim Seokjin_ "

After that followed a picture of two guys, one slightly smaller than the other and smiling brightly.

The stranger furrowed his eyebrows, reading the heading of the photo over and over again, scanning the features of the two guys. Why did that name sound so familiar...?

He slid his phone out of his pocket and tapped on the Messenger button. Thankfully the person he needed was online so he started typing out his message right away.

 

 

**_Joon:_ **

**_What can you tell_** **_me about Lee Jooheon_**

 

It didn't take the other long to read and he responded almost immediately.

 

 

**_ Jeong Guk: _ **

**_Doesn't he sell cars or something?_ **

**_Hold on_ **

**_Yeah I was right his company is called Carisma_ **

**_He has branches all over the world, seems to be pretty rich_ **

 

**_Joon:_ **

**_Where can I find him_ **

****

**_Jeong Guk:_ **

**_Give me a second_ **

 

Just a moment later he got a message on his computer spelling out the address for him. That was pretty fast, but then again, what had he expected. He felt his phone buzz in his hands and looked at the new message.

 

 

**_ Jeong Guk: _ **

**_You got it?_ **

 

**_Joon:_ **

**_Yeah thank you_ **

**_What's Vante doing?_ **

****

**_Jeong Guk:_ **

**_He's with Min right now, why?_ **

****

**_Joon:_ **

**_Tell him, he knows what to do_ **

**_ Jeong  Guk:  
_ **

**_Okay will do_ **

**_Anything else you need me to do?_ **

****

**_Joon:_ **

**_No that's it_ **

****

**_Jeong Guk:_ **

**_Okay good_ **

**_Don't die, okay?_ **

****

**_Joon:_ **

**_No promises_ **

 

He turned off his phone screen and let the device slip back into his back pocket. After he turned off private mode on his browser, he shut the laptop down and slid it back into the case. Reaching for the key in his pocket he stood up, walking to the safe and unlocked it, taking out another black briefcase. He carefully went through the silicone masks, each one being a highly detailed product thanks to his friend.

He looked around to make sure that the curtains were closed and then started to peel the silicone off his face, then placed it to the other ones. It felt good now that his skin was able to breathe again. He pulled out a metallic caddy and unscrewed the lid, revealing a thick, colourless substance. He put some of the cream onto his skin, so his skin wouldn't get too dry while wearing silicone masks on a daily basis.

So, who would he want to be tonight? He hadn't settled with a mask yet, so he looked through the faces another time, not really satisfied with any of them. He needed someone that was closer to Lee Jooheon's age than Scarface.

He reached out for his phone again, typing in another message.

 

 

**_Joon:_ **

**_Guk?_ **

**_Can you do me another favour?_ **

 

 

**_Jeong Guk: _ **

**_What is it?_ **

 

After a bit of back and forth texting, the man knew what he had to do. Securely storing his smartphone in his pocket, he prepared himself and then gathered his things. He grabbed his stuff and pulled his jacket back on, leaving the keys on the hotel table. If they were searching for him, they would look for a guy called Allison Cage, but he was long gone, so that problem was already solved.

He left the hotel through the front door, throwing his stuff onto his motor bike. Sitting down he looked at his watch, which showed 3:34 AM. He smiled to himself, starting the motor.

_Now, let's have some fun._


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

 **CHAPTER THREE:**  
**ESCAPE**

 

* * *

 

 ** _DECEMBER 3RD_**  
**_5:52 PM_**

Sighing Seokjin made his way back into the entrance hall, scanning the room for his fiancé. He looked around, confused, because his husband was nowhere to be found. On the spot, where all of them were standing before he himself was dragged to the side by Jooheon and then left to go to the bathroom, was now only standing the wife of that employee – Dayeong, wasn't it?

But the other two were nowhere in sight – which irritated the young lad. He let his eyes flow over the people in the lobby another time, until he spotted a familiar face.

"Jisoo!" He jogged over to the maid, who was filling up the tray she was holding with fresh drinks and snacks to hand them to the guests. "Did you by any chance see Jooheon?"

The girl looked at him while still messing around with the glasses, so that Seokjin got worried that she would drop them, but then again, she was a professional at her job. "I believe I saw him leave the room in this direction." She pointed to the left side of the room to gesture him where to go. The latter thanked her and walked off the way Jisoo had directed him to go.

Now, as said, Seokjin didn't like his fiancé a lot, so that wasn't why he was upset about it. The reason for why he cared was that Jooheon would always preach that you should be honest and loyal towards your partner, so when Seokjin saw him standing there, kissing the guy he had introduced to him as Im Changkyun only minutes ago, he felt betrayed to say the least.

All those times when the latter bragged how he would never cheat on someone – Seokjin just wanted to take all of them, press them into a ball and throw it into his face.

He stepped through the doorframe, stopping right in front of them with a tint of saltiness in his expression.

"So, you're getting another promotion tonight, I see.", he said sassily while his eyes wandered from one to the other. The two parted from each other, Jooheon looking up at him with a mixture of confusion and anger, while the other was staring at the ground shamefully.

"I'm so sorry.", the redhead directed at his employee, then grabbed the older one's wrist, dragged him outside and shoved him onto the balcony, still keeping his hand closed tightly around his wrist.

"The hell is wrong with you?! How dare you disrespect me like that!", he spat, shaking Seokjin; who didn't even try to defend himself, because I knew it would only make things worse. While all that was happening, the person in the back went unnoticed.

When the older didn't answer and just looked at him, Jooheon snapped. He raised his hand and hit Seokjin in the face.

Smirking, feeling confident about his actions, he was just about to lift his arm a second time, when a fist collided with his stomach.

Before he had time to react, another punch was thrown at him, making contact with his chin, giving him an uppercut followed by another punch in the chest. Everything went by so fast, Seokjin wasn't even able to recognize all of it or even see. He just stood there and watched as everything happened in front of his eyes.

The guy, that had just beat up Jooheon, turned around and looked at Seokjin with a concerned expression, while breathing out heavily. "You're okay?"

 

 

****

**「** **suspect no.000** **」**  
**_Joon_**

 **Real Name:** _currently unknown  
_**Age:** 25  
**Origin:** _currently unknown_

 

 

"Yeah." Seokjin turned around, walking back to the guy who was now laying on the ground. "Wait." He was so done with the redhead’s attitude. He had lived with it for way too long. He pursed his lips and kicked the other in his most precious with one last kick.

"Now I'm okay."


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

 **CHAPTER FOUR:**  
**OF CIGARETTES AND** **LOVESICK IDIOTS**

 

* * *

 

 ** _DECEMBER 3RD_**  
**_7:38 PM_**

Seokjin felt the cold December air tugging on his clothes, as he held on tightly to the stranger's waist when he leaned into the curve of the road. He knew that if the other hadn't offered him a jacket, he would be freezing right now, due to the fact that he was only wearing a dress shirt and a suit underneath. He was just happy that it wasn't raining or even snowing right now.

He tried to burry himself deeper in the others leatherjacket without succeeding due to already being completely wrapped into it. It was only now that he started thinking about how strange the situation he was in actually was.

He didn't exactly know how he ended up sitting on the stranger’s motorbike, hell, all he knew was the name with which the other had introduced himself. "Joon".

Now that he thought about it, he probably shouldn't have left with the stranger, but his offerings just sounded, oh, so tempting. All Seokjin was looking for was an escape out of his boring life and that was what the man had promised him.

And for some reason he was even excited about what was waiting for him – even though he didn't know what it was.

Whatever it was, it had to be better than being locked up in a mansion every day...

... _right_?

Seokjin sighed internally, shoving his thoughts aside with one big swipe. He shouldn't really worry about those things, even if his own thoughts and the author kept telling him to do so. All that mattered to him right now was the heavy weight of gravity and the cold air hitting his stature. Thankfully the fabric of the clothing was hugging his body tight and kept his body from being attacked by the cold.

His eyes followed the highway silently, noticing that the other seemed to head for a slip road. His heart skipped another beat as the man in front of him leaned to the side to follow the curve of the lane. It had been quite some time since they started their journey and they had come across multiple curves, but it still gave Seokjin a little rush of adrenaline every time they passed one.

The latter's eyes widened in surprise, when the man pulled the machine to the side, heading towards what seemed to be a gas station by the side of the road wrapped in the flickering light of the LED sign.

 

 

The wheels came to a halt abruptly, making the Seokjin clutch his arms around the other's body. Joon got off the motorcycle all of a sudden, leaving the brunette unsure about what to do next. He decided to go with the first option that would come to his mind, so only a second later he simply hopped off the wheeled devil. He was just about to take off his helmet as the other waved him off.

"I'll be right back."

The door made a bell noise when he pushed it open and disappeared inside of the building. Seokjin stepped to the side, trying to catch an eye of what was going on on the inside, but even though the big windows and glass door were letting his stares through, his view of Joon was blocked by a huge shelf.

He sighed crossing his arms and pouted, as if by doing that he would be able to magically make it move to the side so that he could see. But now that he thought about it, the other was probably just getting himself a pack of cigarettes.

Yeah, that was most likely it.

His eyes wandered over the basically empty ground, every little detail that he found now suddenly being very captivating, due to the fact that there was nothing to do for him.

A few minutes of him stepping back and forth every five seconds passed, until the door finally opened again, the other man walking out with his hands buried deeply inside of the pockets of his jacket. He wordlessly got onto his motor cycle, Seokjin doing the same as he debated whether he should ask about what just had happened or not. His silent question was answered only a second later, as he wrapped his arms back around the biker's upper body, catching a box of cigarettes peeking out of the jacket. But the stranger left him no time to pay any more attention to it as he started his machine and pulled back onto the street again.

 

* * *

 

A few hours must have passed until they reached their destination. Seokjin tried to figure out how long their journey had been, but he had lost track of time eventually as he kept falling asleep from time to time.

His eyes swept over to the scenery in front of him – or more the curves and edges he could barely make out in the dark. The machine came to a halt in front of what seemed to be an old abandoned apartment building, and even though the lack of light was heavily affecting Seokjin's vision, the boy could tell that the shelter was really dilapidated. He carefully climbed off the motorcycle right after the driver did, hopping down onto the floor.

Now, back down on his own feet, the aura of the building seemed to make him feel even more uneasy than it had before. He felt tiny and small with the rotten shelter towering above him, as if it was dominating him. From the bulky frame to the massive columns, that were reaching up from the ground propping up the roof – or more what was still left of it –, the house was sending out a strange and dark atmosphere, that gave Seokjin chills down his spine just by looking at what was in front of him.

"Joon?"

Immediately both heads of the passengers turned around, facing the direction the low whisper had come from. Joon let out a sigh of relief as he saw the troublemaker's face, while Seokjin was still standing there tensed up as if he was in some kind of shock rigid, unable to see the owner of the voice thanks to Joon's shoulder blocking the view.

"Never scare me like that again or no more secret 3 AM pizza for you!"

It took Seokjin a few seconds to figure out that Joon seemed to know the stranger (pretty well, if you'd like to add) and that he wouldn't have to run away from him (or at least not yet. He wanted to stay prepared, just in case.). He loosened his muscles a bit, slowly moving out of the attack position he had automatically changed into.

"I had to get your attention some way or another," Seokjin heard the stranger shuffle around on the small wall he seemed to crouch on.

"What should I have done instead?" One quick leap later the latter was down on his feet, eyes now on the same level as Seokjin's.

"Sneak up on you and choke you from behind as an extra present?" The boy smirked cheekily, flashing his bright white teeth at the two, while flicking his head to the side to get his brownish hair out of his sight, his eyes meeting Seokjin's right after.

 

 

****

**「** **suspect no.004** **」**  
**_Vante_**

 **Real Name:** _currently unknown_ ** **  
** Age:** 18  
**Origin:** _currently unknown_

 

 

"But now tell me, who is this new fella that you brought?"

"His name is Seokjin." Joon plainly said, but not in a way that it would have sounded harsh or rude. The brunette still looked at him a bit startled, because the last time he could remember, he had perfectly been able to introduce himself on his own. But he didn't care much, because taking the lead in talking was probably just a part the other's personality.

"Aah, Seokjin. Can I call you Jin? I'm just going to call you Jin, it's way easier." The boy smiled and held his hand out for the latter, who went to shake it in return with a slightly awkward expression. "I'm Vante."

"Nice... to meet you?" The words that came out of his mouth sounded more like a question than an actual statement, and by that time Seokjin had reached the point where he wanted to facepalm himself for being so incredibly awkward.

But the boy just gave him a toothy grin in response, diverting his attention on the man next to him again, pulling him closer so that he was able to reach his ear. Seokjin had never witnessed anybody whispering so quietly that he would think that the person wasn't even saying anything, but today seemed to be the day of miracles anyway, so it shouldn't have surprised him when Joon nodded responsively after Vante had moved his mouth, even though Seokjin hadn't heard a single whisper leave the other boys mouth.

"Just follow Vante, Min is going to take care of your bruises."

Oh yeah, the bruises. He completely forgot about that on the way here. He nodded shyly, following the latter who was gesturing towards the ragged-up building. Actually, he really didn't want to enter the abandoned place, but he had promised himself an adventure and oh boy, he was going to get one.

He swallowed hard, setting one foot down onto the first step of the stairway, his shoes dragging slightly over the uneven and completely worn out (probably a sign that the house had been in use for many years before it was abandoned) surface.

He got move brave as he moved further up on the stairs, but when it came to actually entering the house, it took him quite a while until he actually walked through the door with an uptight expression. He could have sworn he heard the smaller of the other two giggle at his actions, but he decided to simply ignore it to not get him in a situation he didn't want to be in. Who knows, what these two men could do to him. The two of them would probably be enough to knock him out completely without using much force.

Even though Seokjin's build was pretty broad when it came to his shoulders, he didn't work out or anything. Instead he usually spent every day just strolling around the house in order of discovering new corridors he hadn't seen before or just by doing whatever he would find first hand. Sport was never really in his daily plan, except for if you wanted to count in him helping Eunyeon with the laundry and carrying it from the basement to each of the rooms, where ever it was needed. But apart from that he pretty much never took part in sports, so he wouldn't even be able to run a whole mile without heavily collapsing onto the ground afterwards, let alone be able to fight back against two guys who seemed to have way more experience in fighting than him. And Vante even mentioned another person -Min, if not he remembered incorrectly-, and if two were already too much for him to handle, a third one would just be the cherry on top.

That's when it hit him like a train, nearly giving him a heart attack. What the _hell_ was he _doing_ here?! What the _hell_ had he been _thinking_?! Hadn't his mother taught him better about not following strangers?! Seokjin didn't even know those men, and yet he was following them around as if he was their long-lost puppy, just because he had wanted _"an adventure"_. He sounded like a child saying that. Yeah, fuck adventures. Oh, and his stupidity too. How could he have been so naive to leave with a complete stranger? Who knew what those guys were going to do to him... Oh god, he didn't even want to think about it.

"Jin? You coming?", a voice called out for him.

Seokjin snapped out of his thoughts, still standing in the doorway as if he was frozen. His heart was beating like crazy and he could feel the blood pumping in his ears, trying to catch his thoughts which seemed to hop through his brain with supersonic speed.

What should he do? Should he run or- no, if he ran they would catch and probably kill him, so that wasn't an option. The only thing that was left for him to do that wouldn't get him into trouble was to cooperate with them, even though it seemed to be exactly as dangerous as it sounded.

He had no choice but to follow Vante up the stairs, with Joon walking up right behind him, as if he was watching him, so that he wouldn't do anything _stupid_.

If Joon was already this intimidating without doing anything, then what about Min...? Seokjin felt his heart skip a beat at the thought. He fidgeted nervously with the hem of his shirt, swallowing hard. What if he was over two meters tall and broad like a bodyguard himself...? What if... with _'taking care'_ they actually meant... _Oh god._

The brunette tried to be as calm as possible but failed miserably. He felt like as if he was going to vomit, following the boy through the corridor; he felt like as if he could collapse every second now-

Vante reached the door, knocking on it thrice, each knock sounding way louder inside the latter’s head than it actually did, making him jump a little each time. At this point, his nerves were non-existent anymore, all that he could think about was how scared he was and he started to imagine the wildest things about what would happen next. Again, running wasn't an option of escaping the situation, especially with Joon standing behind him like that and blocking the way.

He closed his eyes, expecting a giant to storm out of the room, to drag him away into the basement and lock him into a cage and-

_"Come in."_

The soft voice that had called out from the other side of the door left Seokjin confused, to say the least. He opened his eyes that he had firmly shut before, expression written with a mixture of cluelessness and still a bit of fear. But before he could even process what had happened, the door was opened and the latter was met with the next surprise:

 

 

****

**「** **suspect no.005** **」**  
**_Min_**

 **Real Name:** _currently unknown  
_**Age:** 18  
**Origin:** _currently unknown_

 

 

Instead of what he had expected to be a tower of a man, the boy that stuck his head through the door wasn't a hundred times taller than him, no, actually he was _smaller_ than him.

And pretty cute, but Seokjin felt like it wasn't his place to add that.

"We got a newbie here, Minnie. He's got some bruises, but I know you can fix that easily."

The other boy smiled a little at Vante's words. "Of course, I can. Who do you think I am?"

Vante flashed another one of his boxy smiles, pulling the other closer by his waist. "My beautiful boyfriend." He quickly pecked the black-haired boy on the lips. "That's who I think you are."

Min let out a small laugh in response, jokingly swatting his lover's hand away. "I swear to god, you're so cheesy. I wouldn't be surprised if you're gonna land in the fridge one day."

The taller one leaned in to kiss the other boy a second time, as the sound of someone clearing their throat was to be heard and three pairs of eyes were immediately fixated on Joon, who was still standing behind Seokjin.

"Min, Vante, you know how happy I am for you guys, but please keep your lovey dovey coupley things for later and let me get to business." He emphasized the last part of the sentence in particular, making a little nod with his head, as if he was pointing to the side.

Vante nodded, letting go of the black-haired boy's waist (but only after he pecked him on the lips one more time, not letting Joon take that opportunity away from him), smiling brightly and waving at his boyfriend. "See ya later, sunshine!"

He started walking, but due to the fact that he couldn't see where he was going because his eyes were still fixated on Min, he walked right against the frame of the door.

A loud laugh erupted from the dark-haired boy as the other made contact with the wood (that had definitely seen better days, just to put that out there). "You're an idiot."

"Yeah." The boy peeled himself off the frame, rubbing his shoulder that had hit the edge of the rectangular wood through his greenish jacket. "But I'm your idiot."

Min just giggled and watched, as his best friend and lover left the room together with Joon, the brunette not forgetting to shoot him a charming wink as he walked off.

 

* * *

 

"Tell me."

Seokjin stared back at the man with a confused expression. He and Min were the only ones left in the room now, and he didn't expect that the other's first sentence directed at him wouldn't be a question like _'What's your name?'_ or _'Where are you from?'._ And he especially didn't expect his sentence to be so short.

"What- Tell you what?"

"Oh, come on." Min let himself fall down onto a chair, gesturing his guest to sit down on the other one, which the other accepted hesitantly. "Taehyung – I mean Vante – might not notice, but don't think that I haven't realized how your watch alone must cost a thousand."

The latter caught himself reflexively staring down at his watch, as he heard those words. The other was right -it did cost a lot. To be exact, it costed-

"5k, wasn't it?"

The brunette stared at the other, blinking twice. "Y-yeah."

"5.250 $ exactly, but who cares about those 250 bucks."

Seokjin didn't know what to say. He was amazed, surprised and a bit creeped out by the latter precisely knowing the amount of money he spent on that watch. "How on earth do you-"

"Doesn't matter, really. But you still haven't told me: What is someone like you doing here? And don't tell me it's because of the money, 'cause I can clearly see that that's not your problem."

The latter's words had him think. Why was he even here if not for the money? Because he didn't need more of that, that was for sure. So, what was his reasoning? Was it really just for entertainment? For an _'adventure'_?

Min sighed as he kept quiet instead of giving an answer. "Guess you don't know either... But you know this is difficult, right? And especially dangerous."

There was a pause from Seokjin's side, that was then followed by a small nod. "Yeah. I do. Honestly, I was scared that you were going to kill me earlier..."

A throaty chuckle escaped the others throat, as he ran his hand through his hair, pushing it back. "Don't worry." He smiled, eyes focused directly onto Seokjin's, holding a particular kind of sternness in them, so that even though he smiled his expression sent shivers down the latter’s spine.

_"Not all of us here like to kill people."_


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

 **CHAPTER FIVE:**  
" **LOVESTORY** "

 

* * *

 

 _**DECEMBER 3RD** _  
**_11:48 PM_ **

"I still don't get what a guy like you is doing here." Min, who had the other's arm laying in his lap taking care of his wrist that was coloured blue with bruises, broke the silence they had been sitting in.

"Probably because you haven't been locked inside of your home all of your life...", Seokjin stated, letting his eyes dance around the small room, taking in the few little details it had.

"That's right." The black-haired boy paused. "But I'd prefer that to living on the streets with having no home at all."

Seokjin's stare dropped onto the floor, swallowing a bit ashamed. He should have thought before he spoke. Min had probably a way better reason for landing here than him.

"But I understand you nonetheless. Even though this job is dangerous, I wouldn't want to live without it." The boy looked up at him, smiling friendly. Almost the same like he had before, but this time the glint in his eyes, that had sent a shiver down Seokjin's spine, was gone. "Even if it meant that I had all the money to buy myself jewelry."

They both fell silent after that, Min because of not knowing what to add and Seokjin because he wasn't sure if he should ask what he wanted to ask. A few minutes must have passed before he finally found the courage to word the question he had been so curious to ask.

"What's... what's your story?"

Min looked up at him, visibly surprised. "My story?"

The other nodded slowly. "Yeah... I was just wondering because... everyone has a story." His eyes fluttering over the boy's face, trying to read his expression. "You... don't have to tell me if you don't want to... I was just curious..."

Min shook his head slowly. "No, that's not it. It's just not... the happiest story."

"I don't mind."

"Then... let me start at the beginning."

 

* * *

 

It wasn't that Jimin wasn't a cute kid. It wasn't that he wasn't joyful or intelligent. All the way through his life he had always tried to stay optimistic, tried to see things on the happy side. But even though he was just like the others, no one in his life ever seemed to want him.

His real parents had set him free for adoption when he was still just a new born, the only thing that he knew about them was that he apparently was the result of a drunk one-night stand. Not the thing you want to be told on your 12th birthday.

On top of that, nobody had ever adopted him. He had spent all his life in the broken-down orphanage, which wasn't exactly the happiest place either. Everyone in town told each other rumors about a kid taking their own life, because living there was getting to much. But even though that rumor wasn't true, the old rotten house still wasn't a good place to stay.

Sure, the kids were given three meals a day, had a place to rest and visited the local school 5 days of the week, but the things that went down behind the curtains were something that Jimin still wasn't able to speak off. The only one that knew was Taehyung.

One day everything got too much for him to handle. He was around 14 years old when he packed his things, scraped up the last amount of money that he had and sneaked out at midnight thankfully unheard by the other kids to catch a train to New York. He had been crying a lot that night, but more because he was finally out of that hellhole, finally able to make a fresh start.

But he hadn't thought about what would come next. When he arrived at his destination, he was completely clueless about where he should go. He had nobody, no money, no home. The young boy was completely alone and lost in the million city. He spent that night under a bridge, watching as the rain poured down beside him, just happy that he found a dry place to stay.

A few days went by until the hunger was becoming too much for him to handle. He had already been very skinny due to the rough treatment he had experienced in the orphanage, so not having anything to eat wasn't exactly doing him a favour either. He needed to get food.

He felt bad about it.  
He really did.

He wished he didn't have to do it but there wasn't another option for him.

At first it was just small amounts, but he became more and more confident as the time moved on. And more wanting. He became more and more obsessed with the shiny small objects he stole from people. He felt like they called out for him, like they wanted to be under his ownership. Like they wanted him to steal them.

So, he did; even though he knew it was wrong to steal just to still his desires. He just couldn't stop.

It was getting more and more and he felt like it was never enough. When he stole something expensive, he wanted to own something even more expensive. It felt like it was never going to end.

He was almost 15 when everything began to go downhill even more. It all started one rainy day in September, when a strange man approached him out of the blue.

 _"I have a good option for you to earn money."_ , the man had said.

You should have expected that Jimin would act his age and not trust a creepy stranger, that he had just met in a dark side passage, but when it came to money, he just seemed to be naive.

So incredibly naive.

He simply followed the man, completely oblivious to what trouble he was getting himself into. He only realized it when it was too late, when he was already caught in the spider web the man had spun to catch him.

The man was a panderer. Someone who supplied prostitutes to whoever needed them. In this case, underaged prostitutes. You should have thought that this sounded like something that happened ages ago, but child prostitution was still a problem even now, in the 21st century.

And Jimin had become one of them now. And he wasn't able to leave just like that, but at least he got money and a place to sleep and eat. He not only preferred that to living on the streets, but you could even go that far and say that he enjoyed it quite a bit. But that didn't mean that what his hormone driven teenage body wanted was good for him mentally.

There were nights, where he was left wide awake for hours and sometimes even the whole night, just thinking about which consequences this all could have for him. Sure, their chef made sure they were healthy and well protected, because if they weren't, his whole business would shatter into pieces, but he meant more the kind that had to do with his future. He cried himself to sleep almost every single night, worries biting him in the back of his mind.

He was unsure about what to do with his life, once he would be too old to earn his money here. He didn't know what he wanted to do or what he would be able to do.

And sometimes there were moments, where he thought that dying was the only possible option to sort out his problems.

But Jimin wasn't the type of person to give up this easily. Even though it was rough, he loved life. And he was going to go through this, because he saw a light in the dark, something that told him that everything was going to get better. And as stupid as it may have sounded to some people, he found that strength in God. Believing made him feel loved and comforted, understood and supported. He felt like he didn't have to be scared of the future anymore.

It took him a lot to gather the courage to do it, but one day he finally made the decision to leave. He packed his things and sneaked out, just like he had done with the orphanage. Neither the other kids nor his boss knew any of that.

And just like that he was back to where he had been before, on the streets without any place to go, dependent on stealing things and money from strangers.

Jimin leaned against the cold brick wall of the house, slowly letting himself sink into his knees. His bag that he had dropped on the floor was long forgotten and drenched with rain. He didn't even bother to wipe away the tears, that were streaming down his face, anymore, there were too many to take care of.

He was just so sick of life, sick of everything.  
This would all be so much easier if he just died.  
He wished a car would just come and hit him, so he wouldn't have to do this anymore.

But that car never came. And he was just left alone, hunched over on the flooded asphalt, quietly sobbing to himself.

Until he heard a familiar voice that sent shivers down his spine and let his heart drop into his pants. That made his eyes go wide in horror.

_"Jimin, what are you doing here?"_

His boss had found him after all. Jimin was over.

_"I... Sir, I was just..."_

_"You were just what?"_ The man grit his teeth as his facial features darkened in an instant.

 _"I... don't know, Sir..."_ The boy was still kneeling on the floor looking up at the man with eyes full of fear.

 _"You were trying to run away, weren't you?"_ The next moment Jimin was pulled up by his collar and pushed against the wall. _"You know, I expected better from you out of all people. Looks like someone needs to teach you a lesson to where you belong."_ A hand was placed on his throat, making him yelp in surprise and angst.

He tried to wiggle himself out of the grip of the taller man, but he knew it was useless, because he was stronger than him by many times. He watched in horror, as the other flashed him an evil grin.

_"You're never going to escape from me, Park Jimin. No matter how hard you try."_

Jimin hated the way his body reacted, when pressure was added on his throat. He tried to, but he couldn't hold back the broken moan when he felt his throat tighten.

_"Because this is just who you are after all."_

The man's grip got even tighter, making the boy feel dizzy and his whole body tingle.

_"A whore."_

A loud whine escaped his mouth when he heard those words, making him feel so disgusted by his own actions. His boss just smirked darkly at the sound, as if he felt proud of what he was doing to the boy.

_"See... I told you. You're still just a dirty slut and that will never change."_

_"You're the only one who's a dirty slut here."_

The man was taken by surprise when he heard the voice behind him, but before he could get the chance to turn around and look who the owner of the voice was, he was pinned to the ground by the unknown visitor. Everything went so fast, Jimin wasn't even able to process everything that was happening. All he knew was that there were punches and kicks and a knife and that the man, who had his hands around his throat just moments ago, was laying on the floor completely moveless afterwards.

_"Don't worry, he's not going to hurt anyone anymore now."_

Jimin's eyes widened in fear as he realized what had just had happened and he quickly crouched down on the floor, hiding his head under his arms. _"P-please don't h-hurt me."_ , he stammered out, tears starting to roll over his cheeks again.

He felt the stranger hunch down next to him, moving closer in his direction. He tensed up, just wanting to scurry away from the presence of the other, but he knew he'd probably just make everything a hundred times worse.

_"I don't wanna hurt you. And I'm not going to hurt you."_

The way the soothing voice spoke the words so calmly made the boy relax a bit. It almost sounded like music in his ears. Jimin swallowed, trying to blink away the tears that had built up in his eyes, head still protected by his arms. His breath was still unsteady and hitched, due to the tears and being choked, so he started to cough violently when he swallowed the wrong way.

The stranger, who's face Jimin still hadn't seen, was there immediately, positioning the boy in a way that it was easier for him to breathe. It took the other a few minutes before he was able to speak again, his mind burning to ask the visitor a question.

_"Wh... w-who a...are you?"_

Even though still not having looked up into the other's face, Jimin could feel him smile softly.

_"My name is Taehyung. Kim Taehyung."_

It was only now that Jimin finally found the confidence to turn his head to the side and look at the stranger. He was taken by surprise when he saw how young the other actually seemed to be, his deep voice had made the boy think that the unknown man would be way older.

_"And you are?"_

_"P-Park... Jimin."_ , he pressed out in response, hiccupping in between the words. The stranger, who's name apparently was Taehyung, eyed him with a worried expression.

 _"Are you able to breathe?"_ , he asked softly, his eyes full of worry even though he didn't even know the other and had just met him moments ago, reaching out with his hand to caress the boy's shoulder.

Jimin swallowed and nodded hesitantly, still in shock from everything that had happened. _"K-kinda."_

Taehyung's eyebrows furrowed in an instant. _"Kinda is not enough."_

The next second Jimin felt two surprisingly strong arms sneak under his body and before he could process what was happening, he was lifted up into the air. _"Someone has to take care of you."_

Jimin said nothing and stayed silent instead. He knew that if he would have said something, he would have started crying again and that was the last thing that he wanted right now. He just waited for the other to speak up again.

_"Where do you live?"_

The boy swallowed. He should have expected that question, but he was unprepared. What should he say now? He didn't have a home like any other teenager... at least not a safe one. No, actually after this night he didn't even have an _unsafe_ one anymore.

He was homeless again.

 _"I... I don't know..."_ , he pressed out, trying to hold back the tears that were collecting themselves in his eyes again. _"I don't have a home anymore..."_

His eyes flicked back up to the other boy's ones and he watched him frown hearing the words coming from his mouth.

A few seconds passed in silence, while the boy called Taehyung seemed to be in deep thought, his eyebrows furrowed, creating wrinkles on his forehead.

 _"Yeah, that could work..."_ , he quietly mumbled after a few moments. Just the split of a blink later Jimin felt the other boy pull him even closer to his chest as he started walking and the smaller instinctively buried himself in the other's jacket.

It was only then when he realized how much he had actually been freezing, due to the fact that he wasn't wearing a cape or anything else that could have protected him from the cold rain. But when he heard Taehyung whisper to him softly, he immediately felt warmer, even though he couldn't make sense of what he was saying. His words sounded like a completely different language, but Jimin didn't mind. Even though he didn't understand, he felt comforted. He peeked up at the other, who gave him a quick look with a small smile before directing his gaze towards the street again, not stopping his walk.

The people along side of the street were probably staring at them weirdly, but Jimin didn't mind. Hell, he didn't even notice. All he was conscious of was the other boy's warmth and the way he was holding him, his heartbeat that he was able to hear beating through his chest, his soft words that were escaping his lips and the raindrops falling down from the taller's hair, running down Jimin's reddened cheeks after they touched the smooth skin.

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin didn't know exactly how he had ended up in this position, sitting on Taehyung's lap with the other having his arms wrapped around him, violently sobbing into his shoulder while the other rubbed his back softly, letting his hand run through the boy's black hair from time to time. The only thing Jimin knew was that he felt warm and safe. He finally felt like someone cared, for the first time in his entire life.

Once Taehyung and he had reached his destination, the boy had sat him on the bed softly with so much caution, that the black-haired boy had busted into tears right then and there. The taller had been a little taken aback by that action, but not completely surprised, because the boy had been looking like he had been on the verge of crying for hours. So, he acted right away and took the smaller into his arms, letting him sob against his chest and speaking to him with a soft voice, reassuring him that he was safe now.

A long time passed until Jimin's sobs had quieted down. His mouth was completely dry now, but he tried speaking up anyways, his voice coming out broken and cracked.

 _"Oh, wait let me-"_ Taehyung lifted the other up softly, getting up from the bed and he scurried around the room to come back with a glass full of water just about a minute later. He handed the glass to Jimin, who took it with shaky hands and downed it in one go. He paused after that, looking up at the other.

 _"Do you want more?"_ The brown-haired boy questioned, pointing at the empty glass in Jimin's hands.

The other shook his head softly. _"No, I'm fine, thanks."_ He gulped, looking down at his hands that were gripping the glass tightly. _"But could you... maybe hold me again...?"_ A pink flush spread over his cheeks after the words had left his lips.

A small smile made its way onto the other's face, immediately pulling the other back into the position they had been in before, rubbing circles into the boy's back.

 _"He was my boss."_ Jimin's voice was dump from the way the other boy held him, but Taehyung was able to hear and understand him nonetheless.

 _"Your boss?"_ , he asked softly, looking down at the boy who was curled up against his chest.

 _"A panderer."_ , the boy muffled, his eyes still closed and his small hands tangled into Taehyung's shirt.

The taller felt a rush of blood run through his body when those words reached his ears and stiffened in shock. A second later he remembered what he had done to the guy and that now the man would never be able to find the boy again, which resulted in him loosening his posture again. He was just confused how he hadn't noticed before that Jimin was wearing a short shirt combined with fishnets that hugged his legs softly, because if he did, he probably would have already assumed all this and went even harder on the guy. His heart ached a little when he realized that Jimin, who was just as soft as a cotton ball, had been hurt and treated by that man as an object for sex.

Taehyung felt himself instinctively pull the other closer and place a gentle kiss on his forehead, which made the boy's eyes flutter open, widened in surprise. The smaller opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to say something, but the brown-haired boy shushed him by placing his hand over his eyes, making his eyelids close with a gentle touch.

_"Don't worry baby, he's not going to hurt you anymore. You're with me now."_

He started to pepper the boy's face with kisses, treating him as if he was made of glass. Jimin leaned into his touch, loving every second of it. He finally felt like there was someone that cared about him, that wanted to listen to him, that wanted to know how he felt.

 _"Thank you..."_ , he breathed out. _"Thank you so much."_

The taller chuckled, pushing some streaks of Jimin's black hair that were stuck to his forehead out of his face, looking at him with a small smile. _"Don't thank me, really. I'm just trying to make you feel a little better."_

 _"And that's... why I'm saying thank you..."_ Jimin yawned slightly in-between his words, leaning against the other's chest with his eyes still closed.

 _"Are you tired, baby?"_ All Taehyung received from the boy was a weak nod. He smiled to himself, laying down together with Jimin, pulling him towards him in a gentle grip. The other instantly snuggled into hist chest, as the taller's hands rested on the boy's waist.

 _"Goodnight, Angel. Sleep well."_ That was the last thing Jimin heard before he drifted off into sleep.

 

* * *

 

When Taehyung woke up in the next morning, he felt that something was different from the night before.

A moment later he realized that the spot next to him was completely empty and that he was alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all should thank me for making Tae british because just imagine him talking English with a british accent

* * *

 

 **CHAPTER SIX:**  
**MY HEART** **WASN'T THE** **ONLY THING YOU STOLE**

 

* * *

❝ _When Taehyung woke up in the next morning, he felt that something was different from the night before._

 _A moment later he realized that the spot next to him was completely empty and that he was alone._ ❞

  

 

* * *

 

A lot of time had passed since that incident. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. But that didn't mean that Taehyung had stopped thinking about the things that had happened. No, if he had to be completely honest, the boy had been on his mind 24/7.

There didn't seem to be a split second where his mind wasn't travelling off and thinking about how soft his hair had been or how silky his skin had been.

That morning when he woke up alone had been deeply engraved into his mind, and all the tries to forget it were no use. But in all honesty, Taehyung didn't even want to forget. He wished that he would just wake up one day and the first thing he would be greeted with would be the boy's deep brown eyes. Jimin would smile at him gently, which Taehyung himself would return. And then he would give the older a kiss on the forehead and the black-haired boy would then curl himself up against his chest and they would lay there for the next hour just embracing each other's warmth in silence until they would finally decide to get out of bed.

But of course, that would never happen. Not even to talk about the fact that Taehyung didn't even have his own house or flat, let alone his own bed. The night where he had met Jimin had just been an exception. Hell, the flat hadn't even been his. It had just been the place of a stranger that Taehyung had entered without the person's permission.

Thank god Jimin didn't notice him fishing out the key under the pot full of flowers placed in front of the building before unlocking the door. Because if he had, he probably wouldn't have been that willing to enter the comfy place.

Taehyung honestly didn't think very highly of what he had done either but he had had no other choice. Jimin looked like he was about to freeze to death, not to mention that he had had a mental breakdown, had been assaulted and just needed to be taken care of. So, the latter had only done what was really necessary.

The boy wished he would have been able to offer the other his own safe, warm and cozy place to stay but there was this one insurmountable problem: He didn't have one. He used to have one... well, you could call it that; but only if your perceptions of a _'safe home'_ were a little on the weird side.

His home situation had always been... quite critical, you could say.

Over the years he had been staying at his parents' place, his mother had told him the story of how she and his father had met so many times, that he probably would have been able to recite her exact words by heart. If he would have earned a pound every time she mentioned how "beautiful", "romantic" and "idyllic" the sight of the beach had been when the male had proposed to her, he most likely would have been a millionaire by now. She had always illustrated that part about the story especially well, pointing out every single detail she was able to remember.

His parents had met when his dad was forced to go on a business trip to the Philippines to make a contract with some people selling a chain of hotels that were in high demand to his company, which would cause the proprietor and all his assistants including Taehyung's father to gain a lot of profit from it. He would be staying in Daraga, a city in the Bicol Region *****.

 **_*_ ** _Another name this region goes by is "Region V"._

The business was settled very quickly and his boss put him on vacation for the rest of the time, that he should have originally spent in the foreign country. As fate wanted it to be that way, the man had decided to visit a small market in town, where all kinds of different delicious fruits and vegetables could be found. He had been greeted with a horrendous palette of colours - and a very pretty woman, that had been smiling at him cutely.

 

 

The latter had come by every day, just to visit her and be able to exchange a few words with her and during that time the woman had introduced herself as _Kim Ligaya_ and turned out to be Filipino from Korean descent. Her parents  
had moved to Daraga a long time before she was born, so she herself had first seen the light of day in a filipin hospital.

As time went on, the business man had only gotten more and more intrigued by the beauty she was, hercharm and charismatic behavior downright bewitching him more each second that hadpassed by. But unfortunately, he would have to leave and travel back to Englandsoon. So, before he had left, he had made sure that the woman wouldn't forgethim and would wait for him to come back to visit her soon.

And he did. After a few weeks he returned to the city and Ligaya embraced him with opened arms. Many more visits were to follow.

Just to reach that paragraph of her story you had to sit through what felt like hours and hours to her ranting about how incredible of a _surprise_ it was when his dad had come back to Daraga, just to see her again, so it was something that was still very prominent in Taehyung's mind, due to the fact that she had repeated it over and over again. And there were many more surprises in the woman's life to come, than she had assumed.

After a few months of the man proposing to her, Ligaya revealed happily that she had gotten pregnant with his child and around a year after them first getting to know each other a young boy saw the light of day.

 _"His name is going to be Kim Taehyung. Just like his grandfather."_ , his mother had said with glistening eyes when she had held her baby for the first time.

But despite Taehyung being born in Daraga, he would never get to know the culture of the country, due to his mother moving to Buckinghamshire with her husband around two months after he had been born. After a good two years the birth of his little sister Anna was announced, who he would love and protect at all cost.

Everything was still normal at that point. The young boy would age up and would go to kindergarten, then visit primary school, would make new friends and all this time he had a nice, loving family behind him to support his back. Taehyung could still remember the days when he came back from school and was greeted by his smiling mother singing happily, Anna sat on her arm, while cooking lunch for her and the two children. He was still able to remember how the whole house always smelled so deliciously of the fresh food and how the three of them had all sung and danced together after each meal, just because it was fun. Everything was going well for them, sure, there were a few arguments here and there - because sometimes Taehyung had eaten three of the cookies from the cookie jar, instead of the agreed two and his mum always made sure to count them, so she noticed when he did - but every family had that and in general, they were happy.

At least the three of them.

Then came the day his father lost his job and that was when the arguments started. The loss of his job caused him to be home more, meaning pretty much all the time, providing a lot more conflict situations than before. Another reason was that he didn't find another job. Sure, he looked for one but it still didn't even seem like he was really rooting for one. It seemed more like he wanted to stay home all day and watch TV and do nothing and he also started confronting his wife about how he didn't like her cooking and so on.

Due to Ligaya only having a part time job, she didn't earn enough money alone to be able to pay rent for the house all by herself. They had to move out and look for a way cheaper flat in a different area. Back then, Taehyung didn't understand why they had to move away, so he cried because he did not want to leave all of the friends behind that he had found over the years. He also didn't understand what happened every Friday night when his dad came back home from his weekly meeting with his friends and when his mother would greet him with red eyes and marks on her skin, that she always tried but failed to hide. But when he got older, he finally started to understand.

When he woke up one Saturday morning, his mother wasn't there to greet him anymore. His father told him that she had just went back to Daraga to visit her relatives, but Taehyung was already old enough at that point to notice that his father was lying. But he didn't say anything about it and instead kept his mouth shut.

Needless to say, from that day on he had never seen his mother again.

But the biggest surprise was yet to come and it would be the worst one that life had prepared for him this far.

As mentioned earlier, Taehyung loved his little sister; she was his one and only. And if anyone that could be a potential threat for her ever stepped too close to her, he would scold them away immediately. The boy was pretty sure, that if anyone had ever touched her without her permission, he would probably have had the strength in him to kill that person.

So, when Anna fell sick, it was a big shock for him.

One day he was called to the principal's office at his school and he had first assumed that this would be about another stupid thing that he had done like that one time where he had picked the lock of the classroom to be able to look at the exams earlier. But it turned out that his sister had complained about chest pain and not being able to breathe properly and in the end fainted in P.E. class, trying to run 800 meters, and was driven to the hospital by an ambulance. She had to undergo various tests, until Taehyung finally got a result of her state of being.

The result was lung cancer.

Taehyung's father didn't have enough money to be able to afford chemo therapy right away, so they had to wait and the cancer worsened. The doctors said that once they started the therapy, it had already been too late.

After his sister's death, he couldn't do it anymore. His sister was the last thing that had made his father's behavior bearable for him, because had always made his day better just by smiling. But now that his dad let out all his anger on him, as if he was the reason for why he had lost his job, and no one was there anymore to go through all this with him, it all became too much.

So, one day he decided to pack his things and silently left through the front door.

Taehyung didn't even know how exactly he got through the next three years. He just kind of hopped from place to place, using every one of the skills he possessed to beat his way through life.

Over time, he had found a way to be able to sleep in a comfortable bed almost every night. He simply looked out for whichever flats or houses would be empty at night and due to the contacts, that he had, he was able to make sure if they really were. That was the first one out of two simple steps he had to fulfill. The second one was to gain access to said place and for him, that was one of the easiest things ever. He knew, that most of the time people were stupid - well, for him it was positive they were that way, of course - and left a spare key _"hidden"_ outside of the building.

And with _"hidden"_ he meant that they put it under flower pots, mounted it into the mailbox or simply stuck it underneath the doormat. So, most of the time he didn't even have to pick the lock to be able to gain access to the buildings, although sometimes he did have to do that. But that was one of his easiest tasks. Whether it as a casual lock or an electric code, it was no big deal for him.

So, once he was able to step into the building, he had free space to do what ever he wanted, as long as he would leave the house the same way it was before without leaving any clue of him ever entering it. And that was the hardest part about it, but in all honesty, no one ever noticed.

Or at least they hadn't gotten him yet, who knew.

Actually, it wouldn't surprise him if the police didn't already have him registered. Even though he had never been caught by them before, Taehyung had done so many things to be able to get to money to even buy food that he stopped counting long ago. There was actually even a part in these three years, where he had worked as a drug dealer. But he didn't want that phase to ever repeat itself again, because it had been horrible. Delivering the drugs made him feel as if he was serving himself to the police on a silver tray and even though he kind of enjoyed the way of danger and the rush of adrenaline delivering gave him, he would prefer a lot of things over doing that ever again.

But most of his money didn't come from dealing. Most of the time he earned his money through showing random people on the streets magic tricks while he stole their money when they were fixated on the trick. Or he stole phones and sold them to other people.

But his biggest factor when it came to getting money was doing money laundry. It wasn't hard for him, he had high accuracy when it came to those things so people never noticed.

Of course, he felt bad for doing all those things. They were horrible. But he had no other choice and after a while, he just got used to it.

 

* * *

 

Taehyung sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, fastening his pace of walking down the street. As usual his mind had trailed off to the boy, who he had met almost a year ago now. The brunette still wondered, where he was and what he would be doing at this very moment. But then he reminded himself of what his job was today, forcefully shoving all of the thoughts that he had directed at the older aside to clear his mind. Because being concentrated was what he needed to do his job properly or he would fail.

The latter kept on walking, scanning the people that passed by and waiting for a good opportunity to get what he needed to get. If he hadn't done this over what felt like a thousand times he would have been nervous but as of being this experienced there was not even a drop of anxiety to be seen. Taehyung was calm like a lion, that was waiting for a gazelle to rush by so he could jump at it and eat it for lunch.

He just needed to wait for the right moment...

When a guy in a grey trench coat passed by, Taehyung immediately noticed the way his phone was sticking out of the pocket of the coat and smirked internally to himself. He just had to make one quick unnoticeable move and the object was safe in his hands. He mentally pat himself on the shoulder, while letting the device slide into his own pocket.

He continued to walk down the crowded road, being proud of how quickly he got the job done. Now he only had to-

Taehyung stiffened when he felt a weight pull down his pocket ever so slightly, but still noticeable for the latter. His reaction was instant: He turned around, spotting a person that was trying a bit too much to disappear in the crowd. And in their hands, they were holding _the same exact_ phone, that the brunette had _just_ stolen.

But Taehyung being Taehyung, he would make the thief _pay_ for that. He was not going to let that _punk_ get away with _his_ hard-earned money.

He started sprinting towards the other, pushing himself through the crowd, sometimes bumping into someone, that would then shout at him to "show some respect" - especially one elderly woman had enjoyed to point that out with her annoyingly high voice; the voice had been so prominent that it was still stuck in the boy's ears even now - but he couldn't care less right now.

The brown-haired boy watched as the unknown person made their way into a backstreet that wasn't as crowded as this street had been. He immediately ran after them, mentally thanking his genes for giving him legs this long, because it made it easier for him to keep up with this guy. But the other one was fast nonetheless, even though his legs seemed to be way shorter than his own, so Taehyung had to fasten his pace in order to catch up with him.

To his luck, the other seemed to loose his balance and stumbled, making contact with the asphalt in an un-pretty way right when the brunette decided to speed up, resulting in him reaching the person that was trying to stand up in seconds, pressing them down with their hands behind their back.

 _"Trying to run away with my hard-earned money, huh?"_ , Taehyung snarled, trying to fetch his phone back from the other's grip and succeeding in doing so, the person letting out a small cry of disappointment. _"Don't you know the codex, kiddo? You don't steal what has already been stolen before!"_

 _"The last time I checked, there was no such thing as a codex about what and what not to steal."_ , the other person sassed back at him. _"Also, how the fuck was I supposed to know? Didn't see you steal it."_

The brunette furrowed his eyebrows, anger sparking in his eyes as he looked down at the other, who was still facing the ground. _"Be careful about what you say, rat. Or are you trying to get beaten up, hm?"_

 _"Honestly, I don't fucking care anymore!"_ , the stranger almost screamed out, which took even Taehyung by surprise so much, that his grip on the one beneath him even loosened a bit. But it seemed like the person didn't even notice yet try to wiggle themselves out of his grasp. _"I don't fucking care, okay! Beat me up if you want to, I'm fucking fine with it, - and you know why? - because I just don't fucking care anymore!"_ That was when the latter noticed, that the thief had started shaking. _"Just fucking beat me to death already, I don't care! Just get it over with!"_

There was a moment of silence where none of them said anything and nothing could be heard apart from the loud noises created by the traffic and the quiet sobs the stranger let out.

 _"I'm sorry."_ , the brunette suddenly blurted out, letting go of the other's arms and wrists, but the person didn't move and just stayed like this, facing the ground and sniffling quietly. A worried expression had now crept onto Taehyung's face and had replaced the angered one that he had worn earlier.

 _"Don't you wanna... turn around or something? Kissing the ground like that doesn't really look comfortable."_ , he spoke up softly after some had passed of them just being wordless with each other.

It took the stranger a few seconds until he finally started to move again. He slowly sat up, back still facing the brown-haired boy and rubbed his head softly. _"'m Head hurts."_

 _"Yeah, it probably does..."_ The latter rubbed his neck, trying to get over the awkwardness of the situation. _"I really am sorry for man-handling you like this. You must have been through a lot and... I was a bit rough. Sorry again."_ He looked at the other's back with anticipation.

 _"It's okay, I guess. It was just... everything was just to much, you know."_ The brunette nodded as the stranger ruffled his dark hair with one hand, then started to shuffle around in his spot.

Taehyung's eyes widened when the person turned around to face him, a small yelp of surprise also leaving the boy across of him.

_"Jimin?!"_

_"Taehyung?!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I will be able to publish the next chapter because of finals and because it's pretty hard to write, but for now you guys can enjoy this

* * *

 

 **CHAPTER SEVEN:**  
**CATASTROPHE**

 

* * *

 

 

                      

**_UPDATE PROFILES?_ **

   ➢ **yes**  
➤ **no**

 

                       

 

****

**「** **suspect no.004** **」**  
**_Vante_**

 **Real Name:** Kim Taehyung  
**Age:** 18  
**Origin:** Daraga, Albay ( _The Philippines_ )

 

                                     

 

* * *

 

                                                  

 

**「 suspect no.005 」**  
_**Min** _

**Real Name:** Park Jimin  
**Age:** 18  
**Origin:** _currently unknown_

 

 _**PROFILES HAVE BEEN** _  
**_UPDATED SUCCESSFULLY._ **

                                                      

 

                                                                                       

 

 _**DECEMBER 3RD** _  
_**11:56 PM** _

"This is bad, Tae." The older looked back at the brunette with seriousness written all over his face. "This is really bad."

"It is." Vante looked down at the document, that was laying on the table in front of them with his eyebrows furrowed and bit his lip in a nervous manner. "Do we... Do we tell him?"

Joon shook his head, folding the paper back together. "No, if we do, it could fuck everything up. We can do nothing but wait."

"That idea is fucking horrible."

"Got any better ones?" The man stopped collecting the papers from the table and looked up at Vante with his eyebrows raised.

"Not really, no." The brunette sighed and crossed his arms, leaning against the frame of the door.

"Thought so."

Vante sighed and moved away from the wooden frame, turning the room to push down the door knob. "I'm going to call Hoseok and tell him to come here. Yoongi said that they received another request."

The other male nodded. "Go do that. Meanwhile I'm gonna go talk to Gukkie a bit. I wanna know how he's doing and such."

"Okay, see you later."

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Y-yeah?" The knock on the door had made the boy snap back into reality. He turned his chair around to face the door, his mouth escaping a relieved sigh as he spotted the man sticking his head into his room. "Jesus, you startled me."

"Sorry." Joon smiled slightly as he pushed the door fully open and stepped into the room. "Just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"That's..." The brunette furrowed his eyebrows, giving the taller a confused look. "Nice, I guess."

"How's your project going?" The older simply ignored the stares that the boy gave him and leaned over his shoulder, so that he had the computer monitor in his view.

"It's going great, actually!" The younger's eyes lit up in an instant, growing wide in excitement. "If everything works out as planned, we should have a 'bulletproof' security system in no time! - well, not really 'bulletproof', but - in theory. If you know what I mean?"

Joon just chuckled and patted him on the head, which the other responded to with closing his eyes and smiling proudly. "You seem excited about it."

"I am! After all, this is my biggest project yet."

"I know, Gukkie, I know." The older moved away from the seat and straightened his posture again. "We got a visitor."

"Huh?" The brunette looked up at him with big eyes. "A visitor?"

 

* * *

 

"We spent the following year together, none of us ever leaving the other's side. Tae told me what he had been doing all that time, in which he had been living on the street – everything including where and how he spent his nights and how he was able to get money. Money laundry was something that really helped us out at that time." Min paused and looked down at his hands for a quick moment.

"The other big thing we did was smuggling.

We started to travel to America and back to Britain over and over again to deliver products from one place to the other. Wasn't the most noble thing to do, but definitely the most profitable. Definitely gave us a lot of extra cash.

We continued to use the same exact method that Tae had used before meeting me, meaning we had a warm and safe place to stay at almost every night. Some nights were still rough, because sometimes we just weren't able to find a flat or anything, and other times we had almost been caught by the police. I tell you, I never want to go back to the days in winter, where we spent hours and hours running away from the cops."

He stopped his rant to let out a soft laugh.

"Oh, yeah – and somewhere in between that mess Tae also asked me out."

Seokjin found himself chuckling at that statement. The reason for that was that he had been wishing for something like that for ages now – not for the whole "living on the street part", but for the part that told him about a seemingly happy relationship that two people had – something, that he had only ever dreamt of. And – of course he envied them a bit. But the two were just so sympathetic, he just could do nothing but feel happy for them. "You two are really cute together."

"Thank you." It surprised Seokjin a bit, how generous the boy's response sounded and it made him feel a bit warmer on the inside, knowing that he just made someone smile by just telling them that their relationship was cute.

But the sudden knock on the door made both of them jump a bit.

"'M sorry. Didn't wanna knock that loudly." A brown mop of hair appeared in the gap of the door.

"Jesus.", Min let out a sigh of relieve. "Jeonggukkie, you startled me."

The boy frowned and slipped through the crack shyly. "Sorry..."

 

 

**「 suspect no.006 」**  
**_Guk_ **

**Real Name:** _currently unknown_  
**Age:** 16  
**Origin:** _currently unknown_

 

 

Min just laughed.

"Don't worry, don't worry. Why are you even here anyways?"

"well..." The door was fully pushed open now, revealing Joon, who had been standing next to the boy. "I wanted to introduce him to _Jinnie_." A smirk made its way onto the man's face. "Since he'll probably be staying longer, right?"

"Uh..." The confusion on Seokjin's face was more than just "visible". "I guess." He saw a glint appear in Joon's eyes, which he wasn't quite able to place anywhere, so he just decided to shake it off.

Joon fully stepped into the room now and closed the door behind him. "So, meet Guk. He's in charge of everything technical here."

The brunette smiled shyly and bowed. "H-hi. You must be Seokjin then." As the latter nodded and smiled back at him brightly, the boy's posture became a bit more relaxed and his smile more confident. "Nice to meet you."

Their "conversation" - if you could call it that already - ended abruptly, as the door was pushed open suddenly and everyone flinched, especially Joon, who had been standing behind it the whole time. The edge of the door got pushed into his back forcefully and he yelped, "jump-stepping" to the side quickly, to create space for a seemingly upset Vante.

"The fucking hell are you-" The blonde didn't even get to finish his sentence, as the other wagged his arms around almost hysterically.

"Joon-", the younger breathed heavily.

The man just rolled his eyes, rubbing his back. "Christ, Tae. Calm down, my back doesn't hurt _that_ badly."

"No no no, you don't understand." Vante tried to catch his breath unsuccessfully, taking big gulps of air. "Hoseok and Yoongi... They are here..."

Jimin raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "But that's a good thing, right?"

"They... Were here too."

Joon's eyes went wide at the words. "Wait- you're joking, right?"

Vante shook his head and placed his hands on his own thighs in order to steady himself. "Am not."

"Fuck- How did they find us?! No wait- Did anything happen?!"

"Hoseok... He... Got shot."

 

* * *

 

"Hoseok, fucking hell- Are you alright?!" Joon hurried towards the man, that had his back turned at the group.

"No?" The man turned around, so that his back was no longer facing them.

 

 

**「 suspect no.007 」**  
_**Jay** _

**Real Name:** Jung Hoseok  
**Age:** 21  
**Origin:** Las Vegas, Nevada ( _United States_ )

 

 

"This bitch just fucking shot me!" He nodded in the direction of the floor, where a silhouette could be made out. "So, I fucking shot back at this bastard."

"Jesus- What happened to 'I don't kill people'?!" Min hurried towards the person and raised their arm, trying to feel if there was any heartbeat prominent. He frowned and let it drop back to the floor. "Dead as a doornail."

"It was self-defence!" The man raised his hands, sounding a bit outraged at the younger's comment.

"Hoseok- Was it just him or were there more?" Joon barged into their conversation, carrying a worried expression on his face.

"Don't think so. Didn't see any."

The blonde sighed, relieved. "Guk, you'll still check, okay?" The brunette boy nodded in response and made his way back into the building.

The man, who was apparently called Hoseok, winced as he held on to his arm. "Anyone here willing to help me? Feels like my arm's on fire."

Min rolled his eyes at the comment. "Come on, don't act like this is the first time you got shot."

"Touché."

"Where's Yoongi?" Vante stated and all heads turned towards him suddenly.

"I'm here." A small voice spoke from behind them. Everyone darted their eyes into the direction, where a small boy slowly made his way out of the dark.

 

 

**「 suspect no.008 」**  
_**Gloss** _

**Real Name:** _currently unknown_  
**Age:** 19  
**Origin:** _currently unknown_

 

 

"Hobi told me to hide."

 _"Hobi?"_ , the red-head huffed, but the smaller just ignored his - more or less - "question".

"Just call him Jay or Hoseok.", Vante whispered into Seokjin's ear and the latter nodded.

"Come on, I'll take care of the wound, okay?" Min grabbed his arm and the red-head cursed, hissing at the pain that was burning through his arm.

"Ow! Be careful!" But the other just jerked Hoseok with him, ignoring his protests, and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a baby, Hoseok."

"Yoongi, help! I'm being mistreated!" But Min just pulled him into the building and left Vante, Joon and the boy with a very confused Seokjin.

_What just happened?_


End file.
